1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved saddle riding type vehicle having a steering damper.
2. Description of Background Art
A known arrangement of a saddle riding type vehicle having a steering damper includes a steering damper disposed between a vehicle body frame and a top bridge that connects left and right portions on an upper end of a front fork. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-170074.
In this arrangement, the saddle riding type vehicle includes a steering damper which will be described below with reference to FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-170074.
A steering damper 41 includes a damper base portion 82, a damper main body 84, and a link mechanism 87. The damper base portion 82 is disposed on upper portions at front ends of a pair of left and right main frames 21, 22 (reference numeral 22 is not shown) that constitute a vehicle body frame. The damper main body 84 is disposed at an upper portion of the damper base portion 82. The link mechanism 87 has a first end disposed on an input shaft 86 included in the damper main body 84 and a second end swingably disposed on an upper surface of a top bridge 15 of a front fork.
If the steering damper 41 is disposed at a high level at the front portion of a vehicle body, a front cover 66 covering an area upward of the steering damper 41 is also disposed at a high level, resulting in a large front portion of the vehicle body.